


The Colors of Families

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red has always defined Maedhros' family, and blue Fingon's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colors of Families

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan-Flashworks, challenge red.

Red had always defined their lives. 

His hair had been red. 

The color of the flame in the forge as his father pounded out more jewels had also been red. 

So had the flame on the boat as his brother had burned to death. 

But those had all been his family. Fingolfin’s family was supposed to be blue. 

Blue like the streams that Aredhel had always dragged Celegorm to play in. 

Blue like the clothes that Argon wore when he delivered the message that Fingon was not allowed to come see   
them anymore. 

Blue like Elenwe’s lips as she froze to death under the ice, according to what Turgon had shouted when he punched Caranthir when they met again. 

But Fingon was never supposed to look like this, red blood flowing from cuts and blue bruises everywhere, as he smiled up at Maedhros.

They had won. 

It would never be worth it.


End file.
